Frozen Hearts on fire
by Yasmin898
Summary: Mérida, Jack, Hipo y Rapunzel.. concurren a la secundaria "Magical and powerful" en Burgess; juntos conforman "The Big Four" uno de los grupos mas populares; pero que pasa cuando 2 hermanas intrepidas llegan para robar su popularidad y junto con algunos amigos llegar a formar "The Frozen Hearts on Fire" ¿Ambos grupos tendrán una amistad? Parejas: Kristanna, Eugunzel, Jelsa, etc.
1. Capítulo 1 - Un nuevo comienzo

**Hi! esta es una historia Moderna sobre Jack, Rapunzel, Mérida, Hipo, Mérida, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, Mavis, Johnny, entre otros personajes. La historia se básicamente se basa en los grupos populares de la secundaria a la que concurren, y sí uno de ellos es The Big Four. Aclaración: Anna y Elsa son Mellizas en esta historia. Disfruta leyendo. **

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Un nuevo comienzo

{ ANNA }

Hola, soy Anna Arandell; tengo 16 años al igual que mi melliza Elsa, las dos tenemos poderes opuestos ella tiene poderes de nieve y hielo, mientras que yo tengo poderes de llamas y fuego; sin embargo ambas somos muy unidas de hecho somos las mejores amigas desde siempre y eso nunca va a cambiar nunca. Elsa y yo nacimos en una pequeña ciudad de Noruega, nuestro padre es un gran empresario pero en la pequeña ciudad en la que vivíamos no había demasiada población por lo cual hacer negocios se le asía imposible. Como consecuencia de ello aquí estamos, nos mudamos a una gran ciudad conocida como Burgess hace 2 días; nuestro padre ya adquirió una automotora y contrato trabajadores; por su parte nuestra madre quien es abogada tiene un consultorio para quien necesite un abogado, que en tan solo 1 día se ha vuelto muy popular. En cuanto a Elsa y a mí, nuestros padres nos inscribieron en una secundaria para personas con magia aquí en Burgess .

Hoy me desperté temprano, pues estoy muy emocionada, es el primer día de clases en la nueva secundaria lo cual quiere decir nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros todo es nuevo. Sin embargo eso no me preocupa pues mi madre me dijo que Elsa y yo estaríamos en la misma clase; pues en esta secundaria las clases se mantienen para todo el año y no nos movilizamos de clase sino que los profesores cambian de sala.

Tome una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans negros, una remera violeta, mis tenis de la suerte y por ultimo tense mi cabello en mis dos trenzas habituales; tal como me gusta. Tome mis cosas, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermana Elsa, tenía planeado tocar la puerta; pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se rebeló mostrando a mi hermana con unos Jeans azules y una remera corta azul bebe; además traía su trenza despeinada.

"Ya estoy lista, nuestros padres ya fueron a trabajar, es mejor que vallamos a desayunar en la cafetería de la que te hable el otro día" Dijo Elsa mientras tomaba su bolso y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Lo que dijo Elsa es totalmente cierto pues nuestros padres tienen mucho trabajo y no los vemos en todo el día; ni siquiera en el desayuno. . Elsa toco mi hombro izquierdo lo cual me hizo salir de mis pensamientos para hablar "Esta, bien Elsa ¿Vamos en mi coche?" Pregunte alegremente con algo de nerviosismo porque bueno es nuestro primer día de clases; Elsa y yo tenemos nuestros propios coches porque nuestro padre trabaja en una automotora nos regalo uno a ambas.

"Por supuesto que no iremos en el mío" Contesto simplemente, mientras comenzábamos a caminar por los largos pasillos de nuestra casa, caminamos en silencio hasta que decidí romper el silencio "¿Porque tenemos que ir en tu coche Elsa?" Pregunte un poco irritada "Pues.. Porque, soy la mayor y tienes que hacerme caso" Contestó Elsa en tono de broma.

"¡Ohh vamos Elsa nací 20 segundos después que tú, tenemos la misma edad Elsa!" Exclame exasperada; Elsa me miro y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la voz de nuestra nana, Gerda quién estaba detrás de nosotras le interrumpió. "¿A dónde creen que van? Primero deben comer el desayuno que acabo de prepárales" Dijo la voz de Gerda; ella es nuestra nana desde que nacimos en Noruega, ella siempre trabajo con nuestra familia al igual que Kai nuestro mayordomo; cuando ellos se enteraron que nos mudaríamos, ellos también lo hicieron pues ellos son como parte de la familia.

"Gracias Gerda, pero vamos a desayunar en la cafetería Coofing" Explico Elsa, mientras sonreía. Gerda nos miro con una expresión que mostraba que ella no estaba muy convencida, pero después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza. Al ver eso mi hermana y yo terminamos de recorrer los largos pasillos de nuestro hogar, bajamos las escaleras, abrimos las puerta principal y fuimos al garaje. Luego nos dirigimos al coche de Elsa; abrimos las puertas y entramos en el, Elsa en el asiento del conductor y yo en el asiento de acompañante.

Salimos del Garaje y Elsa comenzó a conducir asía Coofing; Elsa permaneció en silencio y yo también, solamente observando el paisaje que se veía desde la ventanilla del coche de mi hermana. Desde aquí se puede observar gran parte de Burgess es una gran ciudad con altos edificios, enormes calles, empresas, fabricas; todo es tan diferente al pequeño pueblo en el que Elsa y yo crecimos. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el coche se había detenido.

"Anna, ya llegamos puedes bajarte" Dijo Elsa alegremente mientras bajaba del Coche y cerraba la puerta; eso hizo que saliese de mis pensamientos e hiciera lo mismo que ella. Caminamos hasta entrar en la cafetería, tome un vistazo a mi alrededor y lo que vi no me resulto agradable en absoluto. Su cabello Rojo brillaba con el reflejo del sol, sus patillas de peste suyas estaban más largas que antes.. él es ese tipo Hans, hace un año en Noruega le conocí él dijo que me amaba que estábamos sincronizados, que yo era el amor de su vida; grandes mentiras las que me dijo, al parecer él nunca me amo no entiendo porque salió con migo, lo odio con toda mi alma. Meses después de ese acontecimiento él se mudo a una gran ciudad y por lo que ahora veo fue a Burgess, el lugar en el que ahora estamos viviendo Elsa y yo.

"¿Es esto mala suerte?" le pregunte a Elsa mientras caminábamos hasta una mesa vacía, ella miro asía la mesa en la que Hans y sus amigos estaban sentados, rodo los ojos y respondió con las palabras "Si se te acerca voy a congelar su corazón en dos segundos" Me reí un poco al escuchar sus palabras tan sinceras , pero me detuve al ver al camarero acercarse.

"Buenos días, ustedes son atendidas por Linguini, tengan sus menús" Dijo el camarero llamado Linguini mientras nos entregaba las cartas del menú; rápidamente leí lo que decía la carta. Linguini estaba a punto de ir a otra mesa cuando le tome el brazo para que me prestara su atención "Dígame" Dijo Linguini alegremente mientras tomaba su libreta para escribir mi orden aproveché ese momento para hablar "Quiero un café lo más caliente posible y una tostada recién salida del fuego con chocolate" Le dije sonriente; el camarero, Linguini me miro extrañado pero luego tomo nota en su libreta, luego miro a Elsa "¿Su orden?" Pregunto el camarero dirigiéndose a Elsa; mi hermana vacilo un momento antes de contestar "Quiero lo mismo que ella pero lo más congelado posible" y luego de decir eso le dedico al camarero una sonrisa sincera; después de tomar nuestras ordenes el camarero fue a la cocina a ver al chef preparar nuestros desayunos.

"Hola ¿cómo esta mi par favorito?" Pregunto una voz familiar detrás de mí, note que Elsa sonreía así que me voltee para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.. cuando me voltee vi a mi buen amigo Kristoff. Él y yo nos conocimos en Noruega, él era turista y le enseñe todo Noruega el me conto que vivía en Burgess, pero nunca creí que lo vería. Definitivamente él se ve mas atractivo que hace 8 meses.

"¡Kristoff ven aquí siéntate con nosotras!" Exclame mientras sonreía ampliamente.. Kristoff me miro por un minuto y se sentó a mi lado. Creo que me sonroje un poco Kristoff es atrayente.. ¿espera? ¿me está atrayendo? Razone en mi mente "Gracias, pero no estoy solo, este es Flynn" Dijo Kristoff señalando al chico detrás de él. Creo que Kristoff me atraía tanto que no note a su acompañante, Flynn es un chico con cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color marrón; tengo que admitir que es atractivo pero Kristoff lo supera "Un placer conocerte Eugene" Dijimos Elsa y yo simultáneamente, al escuchar eso nos reímos a carcajadas. Pronto llego Linguini con nuestra comida, Kristoff y Flynn pidieron unas tostadas; pasamos más de 10 minutos hablando sobre todo, ellos concurren a la misma secundaria que nosotras, al parecer Eugene se lleva muy bien con Elsa parecen mejores amigos en solo un rato. Por el rabillo de mi ojo puedo ver que Hans y un tipo de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos no desprenden los ojos de mi hermana.

"Bueno ya son 7:40, es mejor ir partiendo a la secundaria, Flynn, Kristoff ¿Quieren que los llevemos?" Pregunto Elsa alegremente "Pensábamos tomar el metro, pero creo que sería agradable ir con ustedes" Dijo Eugene mirando a Kristoff; quien solamente asintió con la cabeza. Mire asía la mesa en donde Hans y el otro chico se encontraban y tuve una idea para mantenerlos alejados de mi hermana.

"Chicos, yo pago la cuenta, los veo en el coche" Dije y sin dar tiempo a respuestas me dirigí al mostrador para pagar la cuenta "¿La mesa número 4 no es así?" Pregunto con voz aburrida "Sí, ¿Cuánto te debo?" Pregunte sonriendo, para ver si se alegraba "$ 530" Contesto con la misma voz, es obvio que mi intento fue totalmente fallido; no le tome importancia y le entregué el dinero. Voltee mi vista asía la izquierda para ver a Hans, él chico de ojos amarillos y sus amigos sentados en la mesa. Lentamente camine hasta al lugar un poco asustada por el hecho de que era Hans, pero no del todo porque hago esto por Elsa, mi única hermana, mi única mejor amiga "Hey, Hans" Dije arrastrando mis palabras al decir su nombre.

"Hola cariño, no te enamores de mi ya puse mis ojos en otra" Dijo mientras se volteaba, él iba a continuar hablando pero luego se dio cuenta de que era yo "Aghh, eres tú" Dijo con su voz asquerosa de niño lindo "Hans, llama a tu amigo el pelinegro de ojos amarillos" Dije vacilantemente, él realmente no me interesa solamente quiero que no se fije en mi hermana, soy algo posesiva con ella y cuando digo posesiva es POSESIVA.

Hans susurro algo al pelinegro que se sentaba a su lado y se dio media vuelta.. él chico se veía peor de cerca que a la distancia "Esto es una advertencia... ¿vieron la chica con cabellos platinados?" Hice una pausa para que respondiesen "Si " Dijo Hans serenamente; el otro solamente asintió con la cabeza, ese tipo es de pocas palabras.

"Excelente pues miren, no se acerquen a ella, A MENOS QUE QUIERAN MORIR INCINERADOS" Dije gritando la ultima parte y asiendo una demostración en mis manos de mi poder; camine lo mas rápido que pude y salí del café. Hice una larga caminata hasta el coche de Elsa donde me estaban esperando mis amigos y Elsa. Apenas entre mi hermana comenzó a conducir en dirección a la secundaria. Eugene y Kristoff me estaban hablando pero yo no podía escucharles pues estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, y una pregunta que no me dejaba en paz "¿Me irá bien en la nueva secundaría?" Susurre para mí misma en un tono tan bajo que nadie pudo escuchar.

* * *

**¿Que Piensan? Disculpen si tuve alguna falta de Ortografía, dejen sus opiniones proximamente capítulo 2; en el capítulo 2 sale The big Four Lalala.. ok Saludos! :DDD ATT Yasmin898**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Un enfrentamiento mágico

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 2, algo de información sobre The Big Four, una parte más de la historia bueno es solo el principio.. pero me gusta como esta quedando; hee no me decido pues ambas parejas me agradan. Frozen Hearts on fire es el grupo en el que Elsa y Anna estaran, en este capitulo se reúnen. Disfruta leyendo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Un enfrentamiento Mágico

{ ELSA }

"Es aquí, detén el Auto" Ordeno Kristoff. Lentamente busque un lugar donde estacionar mi coche, cuando lo encontré estacione cuidadosamente mi auto. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí para encontrarme frente a frente con la maravillosa secundaria a la que ahora concurrimos Anna y yo. El edificio es enorme, dos plantas, se pueden notar muchos salones. Desde aquí se puede ver a un grupo de estudiantes que abren paso a 4 personas que no logro distinguir, por la distancia que hay desde aquí a donde están esas 4 personas. En ese momento escuche el sonido de apertura de las puertas de mi coche y me voltee para ver a Eugene, Kristoff y mi hermana estaban a mi lado; Anna miraba la secundaria asombrada, igual que yo hace unos momentos.

Eugene, Kristoff mi hermana y yo comenzamos a caminar asía la entrada de la secundaria, desde aquí tengo una mejor vista de estos 4 estudiantes, en este momento los estoy viendo de espaldas; hay un chico con cabellos castaños, una chica con cabello rojo mega rizado, una chica con largos cabellos dorados y el ultimo llamo un poco mi atención él tiene el pelo completamente blanco, al menos 2 tonos mas blanco que el mio que es plateado.

"Elsa.. mirando a The Big Four ¿hee?" Dijo Eugene mientras sonreía mirando en dirección a esas 4 personas "Perdón ¿Que?" Dije completamente sorprendida "Eugene recuerda que Elsa y Anna son nuevas aquí no saben nada sobre The Darkness for 6, o The Big Four" Dijo Kristoff Mirando de reojos a mi hermana "¿Que son The Big Four y The Darkness for 6? Pregunto Anna mientras entrabamos a la institución y caminábamos por los pasillos.

Eugene se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar hablar "Los 4 chicos de allí adelante son conocidos como The Big Four son uno de los grupos mas populares de todo Magical and powerful; él chico de cabello castaño es conocido como Hiccup Break, es entrenador de dragones, por así decirlo; la chica con salvajes cabellos rojos es Mérida Brave la mejor practicante de arquería de toda la secundaria por lo tanto esta en el club de tiro al arco; la hermosa chica con largos cabellos dorados es Rapunzel Corona, ella tiene cabello mágico, ademas ella es la capitana de las Porristas del equipo de fútbol americano, en el que yo estoy, por cierto soy la estrella del equipo y no es por alardear" Dijo Eugene mientras soltaba una ligera risa "Continuar" Fue lo único que logre decir después de escuchar a Eugene "Esta bien.. Él de cabello blanco es Jack Frost, jugador de Hockey, potencias de hielo-"

"Espera.. dijiste potencias de hielo?" Preguntamos Anna y yo simultáneamente "Si, al igual que Periwinkl-" Eugene fue interrumpido nuevamente por Anna "¡Como Elsa, Elsa alguien mas con poderes de hielo!" Exclamo Anna saltando de alegría mientras me tomaba las manos, ver la felicidad de mi hermana me hizo sonreír ampliamente; ademas tengo curiosidad por conocer a este Jack Frost.. Alguien mas con este don; digamos que los dones de hielo y fuego son poco frecuentes por aquí, sin embargo Anna conoce a Hans quien también tiene potencias de fuego desgraciadamente..

"Bueno, después les cuentas sobre The Darkness for 6; ahora tenemos que ir a clase de Confrontaciones Mágicas, vengan es por aquí" Dijo Kristoff guiándonos asía la sala en donde supongo que dan las clases de Confrontaciones Mágicas. Anna y yo seguimos atentamente, mientras que Eugene ya conocía el lugar por lo que caminaba normalmente. Después de unos momentos de caminata llegamos a una gran puerta; Kristoff la abrió lentamente e hizo su camino junto a Eugene asía a unos asientos libres. Anna y yo nos quedamos mirando todo a nuestro alrededor.

La sala se ve bastante peculiar, es algo así como un estadio pero al parecer fue creado únicamente para estos combates; en el centro de la sala hay una especie de circulo bastante amplio, supongo que allí es donde se dan los enfrentamientos. Rodeando al circulo hay muchos asientos y en ellos hay estudiantes sentados. Anna y yo salimos de nuestros pensamientos cuando escuchamos nuestro apellido "Las Mellizas Arandell ¿no es así?" Pregunto la voz de una mujer, tome un mejor viztaso de la sala y pude notar que en la esquina de esta, hay una mujer algo robusta sentada plácidamente en una silla.

"Si" Dije Tímidamente ya que sentí las miradas de todos los presentes en mi "Bueno, después de clase les daré los números de sus casilleros, me gustaría que se presentaran a la clase" Ordeno la mujer que supongo que es la profesora; la primera en seguir sus ordenes fue mi hermana "Hola, soy Anna Arandell, vengo de Noruega" Dijo Anna agitando su mano, muchos de los estudiantes le dedicaron sonrisas, y bueno quien no lo haría Anna realmente es muy agradable.

"Yo soy Elsa Arandell y soy Noruega, al igual que mi hermana Anna" Dije tratando de sonar amigable; al parecer mi esfuerzo valió la pena pues al igual que con Anna conseguí sonrisas. Pude ver que en uno de los asientos mas altos estaba sentado Hans mirándome fijamente, sin parpadear junto con su amigo de ojos amarillos. Mas a la izquierda se encuentra The Big Four Hiccup, Rapunzel y Mérida se encuentran charlando entre sí. Pero el peliblanco que tengo entendido es Jack Frost no desprende sus ojos de mí; sus ojos son color azul como el hielo mismo; me quede mirando sus ojos a la distancia, pero salí de mi trance cuando escuche a la profesora hablando"Anna y Elsa, quiero ver lo que pueden hacer pasen al centro; tendrán una confrontación con alguien, por cierto los equipos son de 3 personas ahora les busco un compañero, pero ahora pasen al centro" Ordeno la profesora; Anna y yo seguimos sus ordenes y caminamos hasta la plataforma circular.

"Elphaba, hace tiempo que no veo tu magia, pasa estas en el equipo de las mellizas Arandell" Dijo la profesora mientras señalaba a una chica con cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y una piel extraordinariamente verde; la chica tomo la escoba que tenía en sus manos y voló hasta donde estábamos nosotras "Hola" Dije mientras sonreía débilmente a la pelinegra "Hola Elsa" Respondió tímidamente. Esta chica parece ser una buena persona, pero tímida creo que seremos buenas amigas, si llego a conocerla bien; abrí la boca para decir algo pero la voz de la profesora me interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir una palabra "Hans, Vanessa y Rosetta son otro equipo suban a la plataforma" Momentos después llegaron Hans, Vanessa una chica con cabello y ojos castaños y Rosetta una chica con pelo Rojizo y una mirada amable "Comiencen" Fue lo único que dijo la profesora y antes de darme cuenta Hans estaba lanzando rayos de fuego a Anna quien los esquivaba y le enviaba propios. Elphaba estaba volando en su escoba, literalmente, mientras creaba hechizos para atacar a Rosetta.

"Veamos que tienes rubia" Dijo la voz de una chica, me di media vuelta y note que lo dijo Vanessa y ahora estaba creando una bola de agua en sus manos y la lanzo asía mi; antes de que llegase la congele y en ese momento supe que esto era guerra "No soy Rubia, tengo cabellos pateados, hay diferencia" Aclare serenamente, al mismo tiempo que enviaba rayos helados en dirección a ella; una de las cosas que mas odio es que me digan rubia, noten la diferencia tengo el pelo color plateado, es altamente obvio. Vanessa no respondió y se limito a crear mas agua, en vano ya que las congelaba en cuestión de segundos; algunos momentos después me canse de jugar a esta tontería y cree una Jaula de hielo alrededor de Vanessa quien intento salir gastando sus fuerzas, para nada. Tome un vistazo de mi hermana, ¿Ella estaba combatiendo a Hans con fuego? siendo que Hans es una persona con poderes de fuego él fuego no le afecta.

Lentamente camine dirigiéndome asía donde Hans y Anna se encontraban en medio de una guerra de llamas; lentamente cree una pared con hielo entre ellos que sirvio de escudo para mi hermana quien me miro y sonrío cálidamente en señal de agradecimiento. Unos minutos después la pared se derritió por el calor que las llamas que Anna y Hans creaban; por ende Anna y Hans comenzaron nuevamente a enviar rayos de fuego el uno al otro sin resultados puesto que ambos tienen poderes de fuego.

Me voltee para ver que Elphaba ya había controlado a Rosetta con un hechizo de lentitud, acabo de notar que Elphaba es una hechicera, por no decir la palabra _bruja_ que por alguna extraña razón odio con todo mi ser. Viendo que Rosetta se movía tan lentamente lo tome como una invitación y forme una jaula de hielo igual a la que había creado para Vanessa "Elphaba aquí Anna tiene problemas" Dije mientras señalaba donde mi hermana y Hans se encentraban en medio de una guerra de fuego "Bien" Dijo Elphaba mientras sonreía; Elphaba tiene unos poderes increíbles ademas es notorio que tiene mucho conocimiento mágico, ella parece ser la típica chica de pocas palabras que toda clase tiene, con pocos amigos o simplemente sin amigos. Realmente no puedo culpar a Elphaba, pues si no fuese por Anna yo seria igual a ella, Anna.. ella es la única razón por la que venir a la secundaria no es aburrido; ella siempre alegra mi vida, literalmente.

Me vi obligada a salir de mis pensamientos cuando observe que Hans ahora estaba moviéndose muy lentamente, de hecho cada paso que daba parecía dolerle. Eso se veía demasiado gracioso y alguien tenía que reír de eso. Así que lo hice, me reí a carcajadas y Anna no tardo en seguir mi ejemplo. Elphaba por su parte que al parecer es una persona mas seria creo un campo de fuerza con uno de sus hechizos atrapando a Hans dentro; sin embargo las risas de mi hermana y yo no acabaron, ¿Que es mejor que ver a Hans, la persona que hizo daño a mi hermana humillado? Nada, definitivamente nada.

"¡Bravo, Impresionante, las mellizas Arandell y Elphaba forman un gran equipo, ya les he punteado!" Exclamo la profesora desde el otro extremo de la sala lo cual hizo que parase de reír "Un aplauso por favor" Concluyo la profesora, que su nombre es desconocido para mi aun. Antes de darme cuenta, en menos de tres segundos la sala se lleno de aplausos y silbidos de admiración.

"Elphaba, Elsa y Anna pueden ir a sent-" Comenzó a decir la profesora pero fui interrumpida a media frase por el sonido del timbre, almuerzo ya era hora. No puedo creer que perdimos 2 horas en esta confrontación, Eugene y Kristoff me dijeron que esta es la clase mas larga de todas. Iba a dirigirme a la puerta de salida pero antes tome un vistazo a mi alrededor, en el lado derecho Kristoff, Eugene y Anna me asían señas para que fuese con ellos y en la esquina de la sala pude ver a Elphaba y una chica pálida, con pelo oscuro como la noche charlando; ellas parecen agradables así que ¿Porque no invitarlas a venir con nosotros? Me pregunte a mi misma dentro de mis pensamientos. Me apresure a hacer señas a los chicos para que me siguiesen, al ver que lo asían camine en dirección a Elphaba y su acompañante. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca iba a comenzar una conversación pero la acompañante de Elphaba me interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir una palabra.

"Hola Elsa, soy Mavis Dracula, estuviste genial allí arriba nadie había vencido a Vanessa jamas" Dijo la pelinegra prácticamente saltando de alegría "Bueno pues gracias, pero realmente no fue nada" Respondí sinceramente; eso es totalmente cierto puesto que no hice ningún esfuerzo para congelar el agua de Vanessa, después de todo es mi especialidad; sin embargo puedo hacer cosas mayores, como crear tormentas de nieve o peor aun inviernos eternos.

"Ejemm.. voy a tomar mi almuerzo con Fiyero y Galinda, ¡Nos vemos!" Dijo Elphaba mientras se alejaba e iba a tomar su almuerzo. Bueno no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, al menos ella tenía 2 amigos. Realmente no puedo evitarlo pero me hace feliz ver que las personas tengan compañía; siempre he sentido que pase gran parte de mi vida aislada del mundo a pesar de que no ha sido así ya que en mis 16 años de vida he estado con Anna y mis padres. No obstante muchas noche tengo sueños en los que yo estoy encerrada en mi habitación, Anna viene toca mi puerta y por alguna razón que desconozco no le abro.. también estos extraños sueños que suelo tener son de un siglo pasado; todo se siente tan real pero cuando abro mis ojos todo es un sueño. A veces me pregunto ¿Porque tengo esos sueños?

El sonido de alguien hablando me obligo a volver a la realidad "Llamando a tierra a Elsa" Dijo la voz de Mavis mientras movía una mano frente a mi cara. Me sentí un poco mal por haber estado perdida en mis pensamientos y no prestar atencion a Mavis antes; como consecuencia me apresure a decir "Mavis ¿Quieres tomar el almuerzo con nosotros?" Dije dando media vuelta para observar detrás de mí, para señalar a Kristoff, Eugene y Anna "¿Qué hablas enserio?" Dijo Mavis e Hizo una pausa para escuchar mi respuesta "Claro, ven por aquí ¿Porque crees que no seria enserio?" Pregunte, mientras guiaba a Mavis asía mi hermana, Kristoff y Eugene.

"Bueno, pues porque por lo general nadie me habla, por el hecho de que mi padre les intimida" Dijo Mavis mientras nos deteníamos frente a Kristoff, Eugene y Anna "Hola, vamos a comer muero de hambre" Exclamo Anna mientras se volteaba para ir a tomar el almuerzo, Kristoff y Eugene le siguieron por detrás mientras que Mavis y yo caminamos lentamente observando los alrededores sin razón en espacial. Pronto llegamos al comedor por así decirlo y compramos nuestros almuerzo; nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, hablamos durante varios minutos al parecer Mavis tiene un padre sobre protector, es el dueño de una gran compañía de hoteles. Ella es una chica muy activa, optimista y curiosa; de hecho muy parecida a Anna.

Por la noche Anna y yo tendremos que asistir a una aburrida fiesta en la que otros empresarios y dueños de compañías darán la bienvenida a la nueva automotora de nuetro padre; uno de los invitados es el señor Dracula el padre de Mavis por lo tanto ella ira, lo cual hara las cosas un poco mas divertidas, pero si fueran Kristoff y Eugene sería aun mejor, pues Eugene es realmente gracioso; en tan solo un día es mi mejor amigo. Me aclare la garganta y comencé hablar "Por la noche habrá una fiesta en nuestra casa, si quieren ir están invitados" Dije mientras sonreía, Eugene, Kristoff y Mavis me miraron por un momento antes de que Mavis dijese "Claro, igual mi padre me obligaria a ir" Dijo mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa "Claro iremos" Fue la respuesta de Eugene. En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada, y ahora tendríamos Música. Los chicos y yo dejamos nuestros asientos y caminamos hasta la clase. Por el camino ganamos algunas miradas y otras de ¿Envidia? Le reste importancia y continué mi camino; a veces ser una persona fría es una ventaja, no importa lo que digan de mí: _Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver... buena chica tu siempre debes ser.._ Palabras muy sabias que escuche en uno de mis extraños sueños de siglos pasados.

* * *

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo disculpen la demora, pero tuve problemas con la PC.. pero pude solucionarlos, en fin en el proximo capitulo quizas ponga algo de POV De The big four. Gracias por las criticas. ATT: Yasmin898 **


	3. Capítulo 3 - La Fiesta

**Bueno, es cierto HE-HE pues bueno aquí el capitulo 3; perdón por demorar pero estuve escribiendo el capítulo una parte del capítulo 5 de mi otro Fic llamado "The Secret Of The 12 Elected" Básicamente tiene los mismos personajes que esta pero otra trama y en otra línea de tiempo, bueno el punto es que en esa historia los capítulos son mas extensos que en esta y por eso demoro tanto en cargarlos HA-HA.. si les interesa echen un vistazo a ella. Por otra parte en este capítulo habrá punto de vista de alguien de The Big Four supongo que será Jack; esto se debe a que siento que los estoy dejando de lado. ****Voy a responder algunas Reviews a continuación...**

**Marie Emma Cullen : Exactamente, Elsa sueña acontecimientos que sucedieron antes de su muerte en su vida pasada, entre ellos los acontecimientos de Frozen. Bueno.. sobre Jelsa, creo que es una idea maravillosa y la tendré en cuenta; no te preocupes tengo planes para ellos. No te perdones por estar obsesionada, yo también lo estaría Elsa es un personaje muy interesante en este Fic , porque bueno de hecho es la única que puede recordar su vida pasada vagamente, a pesar de que ella no sea consciente de ello. Anna por su lado también es interesante, hay una razón por la que Anna tiene sus poderes en esta vida "Moderna" Bueno al punto de la Mejor amistad de Eugene y Elsa, me alegro de que te guste la verdad es que creo que serían buenos amigos porque Elsa es un poco.. "seria , aburrida" y creo que Eugene puede alegrarle un poco la vida al igual que lo hace Anna; además Elsa puede enseñarle a Eugene a "Tomar las cosas enserio" Al próximo punto tranquila, no soy de las personas que se enojan fácilmente, sinceramente gracias por tus consejos creo que voy a empezar a usar estos " — " creo que quedan más atractivos a la hora de leer para el lector. Bueno creo que respondí todas tus dudas ¡Saludos! n.n**

**BlytheStyles: Hello! Well... Hmm.. Well .. the picture is a discharge of Deviantart. I'm so sorry, but it is impossible, I can't write the story in English. But there are many stories like this in English. I understand English but isn't my native language. I really sorry. Goodbye! :c****  
**

**SandyRys: Gracias. Tienes mucha razon en español no hay fics como este, por eso mismo lo cree. Por otra parte OK OK.. La buena ortografía no es mi fuerte, sorry por las faltas haré lo mejor que pueda para que no se repita. Si, Olaf va hacer su aparición pronto pero no en este capitulo. ¡Cuida de tu existencia! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3 - La Fiesta

{ JACK }

En este momento Mérida, Hiccup y yo nos encontramos caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria en dirección a la clase de música escuchando las quejas de cierta chica de largos cabellos dorados nombrada Rapunzel, quien camina a nuestro lado.

— No puedo creerlo llevo _3 años_ tratando de llamar la atención de Eugene ¿Porque no puede notar mi existencia? — Se quejo Rapunzel indignada mientras miraba a Mérida, quien se limito a darle una mirada comprensiva. Conocemos a Rapunzel desde la primaria y ella no era una chica muy enamoradiza. Bueno hasta que llego Eugene Fitzherbert hace 3 años.

— Esta claro que él tiene _algo_ con la chica nueva... Elsa — Murmuro Rapunzel.. lo suficientemente alto para que pudiésemos escuchar. Me tome unos momentos y todas los acontecimientos de la clase anterior llegaron a mi mente.

— ¿QUÉ? Ella es demasiado bonita para Fitzherbert, no obstante tiene la magia de invierno, esta claro que su destino es estar con _migo_ — Dije inconscientemente. Tan pronto escuche las palabras que había dicho tape mi boca con mi mano "¿COMO PUDE DECIR ESO EN VOZ ALTA?" Grite en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Mérida no tardo en soltar una carcajada, seguida por Hiccup sin embargo Rapunzel no se unió a las risas, seguramente porque ella esta molesta por lo que dije de Fitzherbet. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la profesora Giselle nos hizo señas para que entráramos a clase.

— Discutiremos esto luego Frost — Comento Rapunzel mientras entrabamos a Clase. Decidí ignorar su comentario y centrarme en la clase; tomamos asiento en el fondo de la clase y esperamos a que entrara el resto de nuestros compañeros en silencio.

Después de unos minutos de espera los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, pronto entraron Hans Island, Vanessa Gothel, Pitch Black Duquesino Weselton, Jafar Sultan y Ursula Sky, también conocidos como The Darkness for 6. Vanessa Gothel es la hermanastra de Rapunzel, desde que el padre de Rapunzel contrajo matrimonio con Tina Gothel hace un año.

Mas Estudiantes entraron a clase y por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Elsa, Anna, Mavis, Eugene y Kristoff. Por alguna razón mis ojos se posaron en Elsa; su trenza caía suavemente por su hombro izquierdo. Definitivamente ella es todo un misterio, parece ser la típica persona de pocas palabras pero al mismo tiempo tan interesante. Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella luego. Sonreí para mis adentros y me concentre en la clase.

Los minutos pasaron y simplemente me quede inmóvil mirando a Elsa; en un momento ella volteo y dirigió sus ojos a mí, podría jurar que la vi sonrojada. Pronto la campana sonó y tuvimos 3 asignaturas mas, hasta que por fin sonó la ultima campana. Después de ello Hiccup, Mérida, Rapunzel y yo caminamos de regreso a nuestros respectivos hogares.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa fui recibido por múltiples abrazos de mi hermana Pippa a los cuales correspondí con mucho gusto. Sin embargo llevaba un vestido de fiesta lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

— Jackson, nuestra madre dijo que tienes que prepararte para la fiesta de bienvenida de la nueva automotora — Dijo Pippa emocionada mientras sonreía.

— ¡Oh NO-NO-NO lo olvide por completo! — Grite mientras subía las escaleras; definitivamente había olvidado por completo esa aburrida fiesta a la que tengo que concurrir con mis padres para dar la bienvenida a esa nueva empresa que vende coches.

Una vez en mi habitación hice caso omiso al gran desorden en ella y corrí a mi armario; busque el traje que mi madre había comprado para que usase. Realmente estaba un poco asqueado por el tipo de ropa que había elegido mi madre.. pero sabía que tenía que usarlo, pues tenía que ir a una fiesta elegante y para eso tengo que usar ropa elegante ¿No es así?

— ¡Jack apresúrate, te estamos esperando! — Ordeno Pippa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por mi parte me limite a rodar los ojos y cambiar de ropa lo antes posible, hecho eso me aproxime a la puerta y la abrí cuidadosamente. Camine hasta las escaleras, las cuales baje rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Como era de esperarse Pippa y mis padres me estaban esperando dentro del coche de mi padre, conocido como "Señor Frost" él es dueño de una empresa de vídeo juegos; francamente no se mucho sobre su empresa, no me interesa demasiado que digamos.

Escuche el sonido de la bocina proveniente del coche de mi padre, continué mi caminata hasta llegar allí y entre dentro. Mi padre no tardo en empezar a conducir, mi madre estaba mirando atentamente por la ventanilla al igual que Pippa. Ninguno de ellos se molesto en comenzar una charla y yo tampoco, resignado decidí mirar por la ventanilla.

— Jack ¿No es la casa de Punzie? — Pregunto mi hermana emocionada al ver la casa de Punzie. Me tome un minuto para observar detalladamente la casa y note que si era la casa de Rapunzel, pues tiene algo así como una torre en la que se encuentra la habitación de Rapunzel.. desde que su padre se caso con su madrastra "Madre Gothel"

— Sí — Respondí simplemente y volví mi vista a la ventanilla para ver que los edificios eran cada vez mas altos por lo cual supongo que la fiesta es en una casa que se encuentra en el centro de Burgess, yo he nacido y vivido en Burgess toda mi vida conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Poco después el coche se detuvo frente a una mansión tan grande como la de Rapunzel o la mía; definitivamente allí vive gente adinerada.

Mis padres y mi hermana bajaron del coche, por mi parte seguí su ejemplo y también baje del coche de mi padre. Caminamos hasta la entrada del lugar donde había un hombre regordete con cabello pelirrojo dando paso a los invitados mientras consultaba una lista de ellos.

— Perdón.. ¿Apellido? — Pidio el hombre de manera cortés sonriendo.

— Frost, de la compañía de vídeo juegos Froosteina — Contesto mi padre antes de devolver la sonrisa aquel hombre pelirrojo. Él hombre echo un vistazo a su lista de invitados durante unos momentos antes de volver su mirada a mi padre.

— ¡Ho! Por favor pasen familia Frost, sera un honor para la familia Arandell tenerlos aquí — Dijo el hombre amablemente e hizo un movimiento con su brazo para que entráramos. Mis familiares tomaron su invitación y se adentraron en la mansión de la familia Arandell... ¿La familia de Anna y Elsa? ¿Sera.. que su padre es dueño de esta nueva empresa que vende coches? No podía reprimir mi curiosidad y tenía la intención de acercarme al hombre de la entrada para preguntarle sobre ello, cuando mire a mi derecha y vi a Elsa y Anna charlando alegremente acompañadas de Kristoff, Eugene y Mavis en el centro de la habitación. Eso confirmo mis sospechas.. el padre de Anna y Elsa es el dueño de la nueva automotora.

Pronto la gente en la gran sala comenzó a bailar; Eugene, Kristoff y Mavis se alejaron de Anna y Elsa, supongo fueron a las mesas a comer dejando a las mellizas solas, aprovechando mi oportunidad camine asía ellas. Con el propósito de hablar con Elsa sobre nuestros poderes o tal vez invitarla a bailar, quien sabe, todo es posible. Detuve mi caminata cuando vi la cara familiar de alguien de The Darkness for 6, era Duquesino Wesselton dirigiéndose a las mellizas, decidí darle su tiempo para hablar con ellas y fui en busca de mi hermana.

{ ANNA }

— Entonces.. así es como se ve una fiesta — Dijo mi hermana mientras observava a todos los invitados bailar; Elsa y yo no hemos concurrido a ninguna fiesta en el pasado, esta es la primera.

— Es mas cálido de lo que creí — Respondí mirando a mi hermana de reojo.

— ¿Qué es ese esplendido aroma? — Pregunto Elsa, antes de que ambas inhalamos profundamente el aroma que había llamado la atención de Elsa.

— _Chocolate_ — Dijimos simultanea mente y comenzamos a reír cuando de repente Kai apareció con alguien que tenía una cara que se me hacía familiar, creo que era alguien de nuestra clase.

— Señorita Elsa, Duquesino _Wesseltonia_ — Dijo Kai mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, Elsa tenía la intención de hablar pero las palabras de Duquesino la interrumpieron.

— Wesselton — Corrigió Duquesino irritado mirando a Kai de una manera despreciable; Kai tuvo en instinto de apartarse de la persona ofendida.

— Duquesino Wesselton, señorita — Continuo hablando Duquesino ahora dirigiéndose a mi hermana, quien se limito a guardar silencio yo simplemente seguí su ejemplo y no dije una palabra.

— Siendo mi padre dueño de la empresa mas cercana a la de su padre, es mi deber acompañarla en su primera danza en Burgess — Dijo Weasselton e hizo unos extraños movimientos que según el eran pasos de baile... por ultimo hizo un salto que hizo que parte de su peluca cayese al suelo, él no se dio cuenta de su incidente. Elsa y yo no pudimos contener la risa, y nos reímos a carcajadas hasta que el nos miro fijamente. Elsa se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar pues había reído tanto.

— Ehmm Gracias, es que no se hacerlo — Contesto mi hermano de manera educada.

— No — Susurro Wesselton mientras miraba con desdén a Elsa.

— Pero mi hermana si — Comento Elsa mirándome.

— Hahaho.. ¡Que suerte tiene usted! — Exclamo él mientras tomaba mi brazo.

— No creo que — Logre decir antes de que él apretara mi brazo y me arrastrara asía la pista de baile, por decirlo de esa manera.

— Si se marea habiseme yo la atrapo — Dijo Duquesino mientras me arrastraba hasta el centro de la sala de nuestra casa.

— Lo siento — Fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a Elsa antes de que llegue al centro de la sala donde había personas bailando. Wesselton comenzó a saltar a mi alrededor haciendo movimientos extraños que supongo que para el son como bailar y pronto comenzó a susurrar cosas para si mismo tales como "Soy un ágil pavo real" También hizo algunos cacareos.

— No me llaman pies ligeros por nada — Dijo Duquesino y tomo mi cintura e hizo que viera atrás, allí estaba Elsa riendo y burlándose de mi desgracia. Le dedique una de mis mejores caras de enojo.

— Igual que una gallina con el rostro de un mono... ¡Se volar! — Dijo Duquesino hablando consigo mismo, ya que yo no me moleste en contestar esa tontería. Una vez que la música se detuvo me aproxime nuevamente asía donde se encontraba mi hermana Elsa, ella estaba hablando con unas personas que acababan de irse. Aprovechando eso me pare al lado de mi hermana.

— Guau.. si que era impetuoso — Comento mi hermana entre risas.

— Si, en especial por sus zapatos altos — Respondí mientras acomodaba uno de mis zapatos.

— ¿Todo en orden? — Pregunto mi hermana intentando calmar sus risas.

— Si... ¡Es lo mejor que me a pasado todo es tan lindo! — Dije con total sinceridad. Elsa me miro fijamente por unos segundos y su vista comenzó a nublarse y antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto Elsa se había desmayado. Gracias al cielo que nuestra Nana, Gerda estaba detrás de nosotras para atraparla salvandola así de una terrible caída.. Me pregunto ¿Porque se habrá desmayado?

Ayude a Gerda con Elsa y la cargamos hasta su habitación la dejamos en su cama y me quede con ella a esperar que despierte. Me aburrí de aserlo sola así que baje nuevamente a la fiesta e invite a Mavis, Eugene y Kristoff. Una vez que todos estuvimos frente a Elsa notamos que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, lagrimas caían en su rostro y de vez en cuando gritaba mi nombre "¿Con que estará soñando mi Melliza?" Me pregunte a mi misma dentro de mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno capitulo 3 es un poco corto espero que no les moleste, pero estube trabajando en mis otras historias en fin cuídense, Buena Tarde/Día/Noche ATT Yasmin898**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Viaje inesperado

**Bueno, gracias por sus críticas.. aquí el capítulo 4 espero que lo disfruten, Jack y Elsa se van a conocer en este capítulo Olaf tendrá su aparición en el próximo capítulo creo; Reviews a continuación..**

**isabela 5: Gracias por tu apoyo, la voy a continuar seguro n.n**

**Marie Emma Hdz: Bien, supongo que en futuros capítulos daré mas información sobre la familia de Jack. Kristanna, pronto habrá de esta pareja, creo que será la primera pareja en aparecer. ¡Saludos! PD: Estoy escribiendo el capítulo de la otra historia :D**

**SandyRys: Bueno a continuación podrás ver lo que sucedió Ha-ha... Lo se, la familia de Jack es así por una razon que revelare mas adelante, pero si voy a decirles porque son así. Respecto a Olaf.. aparecerá en el próximo capitulo. Que tengas una buena Tarde/Día/Noche ^-^**

**marianixlove13: Gracias, me alegro que sean de tu agrado, no dudes en dejar tus críticas *w***

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero de hecho tenía que dar un examen así que estuve complicada... realmente complicada, pero estoy escribiendo otro fic tambien AU con los mismos personajes.**

* * *

{ ELSA }

_Una sala... _

_Una sala antigua con muebles relativamente antiguos, paredes repletas de retratos, largas mesas cubiertas por platos de oro y alimentos en abundancia.. un gran salón repleto de gente bailando. Todo esta perfectamente decorado como si fuese una fiesta o algo por el estilo. No se como llegue aquí ni tampoco porque motivo lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar hablando con Anna..._

_— __Si.. ¡Es lo mejor me ha pasado todo es tan lindo! Desearía que fuera así todo el tiempo— Dijo la voz de Anna a lo lejos, lo cual me pareció algo sorprendente ya que no recuerdo estar en este lugar con Anna..._

_Siguiendo mis instintos de curiosidad decidí dirigirme hacia la voz de Anna para llegar a ella y preguntarle como llegue aquí. Por el camino pase alrededor de gente mal educada que ni siquiera se digno en mirarme, estaban demasiado ocupados bailando supongo..._

_— __También yo.. — Susurro una voz bastante familiar para mí, de hecho mi propia voz pero.. ¿como es esos posible? Cegada por la curiosidad apresure mi caminata, ahora no para llegar a Anna sino para llegar a esa voz que extrañamente suena igual que la mía._

_— __Pero no será — Hablo esa voz nuevamente. Eso causo una estremecimiento en mi espalda, no por miedo ni nada por el estilo, sino porque de hecho una vez que dijo esas palabras sentí el dolor de la persona que decía esas palabras en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, como si fuese el mio propio._

_— __¿Porqué no? podemos...— Respondió la voz de Anna. Escuche la voz de mi hermana claramente y eso quiere decir que estoy mas cerca de lo que creía. Detuve mi caminata unos momentos y mire a mi alrededor. Tome un vistazo de mi derecha y mi izquierda allí todo parecía normal.. es decir gente bastante grosera, que seguía sin prestarme atención, sin embargo toda esa normalidad cambio cuando tome un vistazo a las personas que había en frente mió. Pues frente a mi estaba Anna y yo misma, en carne y hueso, llevaba un vestido agua marina, muy formal y una extraña corona colocada en mi cabeza._

_— __¿Q-Queeeeeeé? — Grite mientras vacilante me acercaba a esa persona de cabellos platinados con un extraño parecido a mí que sin embargo parece tener al menos unos 21 años de edad, una edad que yo no he cumplido aún por lo cual ella y yo no somos la misma persona. Pero a pesar de eso yo me encontraba muy sorprendida y perdida en mis propios pensamientos procesando la información que acabo de ver con mis propios ojos; no salí de este estado hasta que mi propia voz me saco de mis pensamientos, bueno no mi propia voz sino la voz de esta persona idéntica a mí._

_— __Solo ¡no y ya! — Exclamó. Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras los sentimientos negativos regresaron a mí, pero peor que antes... terror, inseguridad, pero sobre todo MIEDO DE LASTIMAR... a alguien de nuevo... (?) Eso fue bastante sorprendente, como si yo pudiese leer la mente de esa joven y sentir lo mismo que ella._

_— __Ahora... vuelvo — susurró Anna tristemente, antes de alejarse_

_Ver a mi hermana tan triste me partió el corazón, por lo tanto lentamente me acerque a Anna por detrás con la intención de tocar su hombro y consolarla. Así que lo hice pero cuando iba a tocar su hombro mi mano traspaso su cuerpo, como..._

_...como si yo no existiese._

_— __Elsa — Gritó una voz a lo lejos, luego todo se volvió negro lo cual significaba solamente una cosa... estaba despertando, entonces me dí cuenta: esto no fue nada mas que un sueño y... esto me sucede a menudo desgraciadamente._

_— _Elsa _—_ Dijo Anna ocasionando mi despertar, abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver a Anna, Kristoff, Mavis y Eugene frente a mí, miradas preocupadas muy notorias en sus rostros.

_—_ Oh, Elsa creí que nunca despertarías, hace 1 hora que estas inconsciente. _— _Murmuro Anna e hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando. _—_ Estabas murmurando cosas en tus sueños como "Solo ¡no y ya!" o "Pero no será" yo estaba tan preocupada _—_

_—_ Perdón.. ¿Pero qué sucedió exactamente? _—_ Pregunte vacilante mirando a mi alrededor, notando así que me encuentro en mi propia habitación pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí? lo último que recuerdo es estar en la fiesta charlando con Anna antes de tener un sueño muy peculiar.

_—_ Bueno, pues mientras Kristoff, Eugene y yo estábamos comiendo bocadillos, tú y Anna se quedaron en el centro del salón charlando y riendo, pero luego tú te desmayaste por lo cual Gerda y Anna te trajeron aquí — Explicó Mavis moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

_—_ Veamos... recopilando datos, hace una hora que estoy inconsciente, es decir hasta que ahora me desperté ¿No es así? _—_ Pregunte alegremente, pues estaba feliz porque ellos me habían cuidado, mientras estaba inconsciente.

_—_ Si bueno así es, supongo que hemos hecho a los invitados esperar, lo mejor es que bajemos _— _Sugirió Eugene sonriendo mientras miraba a Kristoff y mi hermana, quienes se encontraban charlando alegremente entre sí.

_—_ Esta bien bajemos _—_ Conteste poniendo fin a la conversación; ante esto todos los presentes en la habitación asintieron con la cabeza.

Lentamente los 5 salimos de mi habitación y caminamos por los realmente extensos pasillos de mi casa. Luego bajamos las escaleras, y antes de darme cuenta estaba en frente de u na gran cantidad de personas danzando alegremente, como en mi sueño, el solo hecho de pensar en ese extraño sueño... o pesadilla hace que me duela la cabeza y me sienta mareada.

— Elsa, Anna supongo que ya sabrán sobre la salida didáctica de mañana _—_ Dijo Kristoff de una manera vacilante, como si no le interesase lo que acababa de decir.

_—_ Pues no. _—_ Contesté rápidamente.

_—_ Bueno... Kristoff puedes explicarnos luego ahora Elsa, Mavis y yo iremos a comer algunos dulces de chocolate que hay por allí — Dijo Anna impacientemente mientras que con uno de sus brazos tomaba el brazo de Mavis y con el otro señalaba unas mesas que estaban cubiertas de diferentes cosas hechas de chocolate.

Realmente la tentación de ir con ellas era mucha, una de las cosas que mas amo en esta vida es el chocolate, por extraño que parezca, adoro el chocolate sin embargo en esta ocación prefiero quedarme y escuchar mas de esta "salida didáctica" que acaba de nombrar Kristoff.

— No, esta bien, vallan ustedes dos yo prefiero quedarme para que Kristoff me hable de esta salida didáctica_— _Dije arrastrando la palabra NO, ya que en realidad quería ir con ellas y comer chocolate hasta que me saliesen caries, pero esta vez mi lado responsable venció a mi lado goloso.

— Esta bien Elsa, iremos Anna y yo — Dijo Mavis alegremente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Anna y Mavis habían desaparecido y ahora estaban en la mesa llena de chocolate.

— Bueno ahora... sobre la salida didáctica, hace una seman...— Comenzó Kristoff, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de cierto chico de cabello castaño apodado "Flynn Rider"

— Mira Els, yo te lo explicare, lo que mi amigo robusto quiere decir es que hace unos días nuestra profesora de Geografía Xenia Lafluf nos dijo que viajaríamos a Noruega para visitar algunas de sus montañas y estudiar su relieve, ademas de visitar su antiguo palacio — Explicó Eugene sonriente.

— ¿Terminaste? — Preguntó Kristoff apretando los dientes, obviamente molesto por que Eugene lo había llamado "robusto".

— No — Dijo Eugene y sin percatarse del enojo de Kristoff continuo hablando. — Así que como te decía vamos en avión y es todo gratis porque "The Big Four" ganó las entradas para nuestra clase en un concurso. — Terminó su explicación el moreno mientras miraba a Kristoff de reojos.

— Bien, gracia.. — Yo estaba comenzando a agradecer solamente para darme cuenta de que Eugene y Kristoff ya no estaban enfrente mio sino que Kristoff estaba persiguiendo a Eugene por todo el salon, supongo que para venrase por haberlo llamado "robusto".

Me limite a soltar algunas risitas, antes de ver que mi padre me hacia señas para que fuese con él. De una manera muy educada y elegante para dar una buena imagen camine hasta mi padre.

— Elsa me tenías preocupado cuando te desmayaste — Dijo mi padre con tristeza en su voz. — Sin embargo, ahora quiero presentarte a la familia Frost, uno de nuestros mayores socios. — Termino de hablar y miro al frenete.

Siguiendo su ejemplo tambien mire al frente para ver a 4 personas, un hombre de cabello castaño, una mujer de cabello negro, una niña de cabellos castaños iguales a los de su padre y por ultimo un extraño chico de ojos azules y cabellos blancos. Me tome unos momentos para reconocerlo hasta que me di cuenta, él era el chico de "The big Four" Jack Frost, el que tiene poderes de hielo.

— Señores es presento a mi hija Elsa, futura heredera de mi automotora — Mi padre me presento cordialmente.

— Gusto en conocerlos — Dije sonriente, por alguna extraña razón esto de ser elegante se me hace muy fácil.

— El placer es nuestro, soy Edwin. — Se presentó el hombre de cabellos castaños y luego señalo a la mujer de cabello negro — Ella es mi esposa, Nora — Nora sonrío calidamente, él hombre puso su atención en la niña antes de presentarla — y esta es mi hija Pippa — Termino de presentar a su familia el hombre. Sin embargo faltaba Jack, muy sorprendidos mi padre y yo clavamos nuestra vista en el chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve misma.

— Oh, si y este es _Jackson —_ Dijo Edwin exasperado arrastrando el nombre Jackson al decirlo. Pareciese que él no quiere a su propio hijo, eso me pareció devastador y Jack tenía una mirada entristecida en su rostro. Para reconfortarlo le dedique una de mis sonrisas mas cinseras, para que se animara. Jack al ver esto devolvió la sonrisa y su mirada alegre regreso.

— Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que tu y Anna vallan a la cama, pues ya me entere de que mañana tendrán un largo viaje a nuestro país natal. — Sugirió mi padre mirando a su reloj.

— ¡Claro! Tú dile a Anna y despidete de los chicos por mi, yo iré a mi habitación — Dije con un tono un tanto aburrido, ya que quería pasar mas tiempo en la fiesta.

— Sí lo haré, por cierto si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a Gerda, no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar — Me informo mi amado padre, a pesar de no verlo en todo el día el se preocupa mucho por mí.

— Que tengan una buena noche — Salude a la familia Frost, pero puse mas mi atención en Jack. El pobre tiene que soportar ser menospreciado por su propio padre, eso me parece sumamente triste, me pregunto... ¿Porqué su padre lo trata así? No conozco mucho a Jackson Frost, pero presiento que seremos buenos amigos, parece una buena persona.

Me di media vuelta, subí las escaleras y luego hice mi camino hasta mi habitación. Una vez allí cambie mi vestido por mi diario camisón y me prepare para dormir.

Mañana será un día largo... volver a Noruega... mi tierra natal, al menos como turista.

* * *

**Adelanto: en le próximo capitulo OLAF HACE SU APARICIÓN, va ser un gran capitulo ya que Elsa y Anna iran a el antiguo reino de Arandelle y allí ustedes sabrán un poco mas de como murieron ellas en su otra vida, en fin, el próximo capitulo es decisivo.**

**Lamento haber demorado tanto en subirlo... como una recompenza les dejo un bonus de un dibujo hecho por mi de Elsa, Mavis, Anna, Eugene y Kristoff bueno este es el link: ****art/Anna-Elsa-Flynn-Mavis-y-Kristoff-BFF-CHIBI-459577770**

**Saludos ATT Yasmin898**


End file.
